


Like Clock-work

by chasingwonder (cumbercrieff)



Category: Hunter Hayes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbercrieff/pseuds/chasingwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word Count: 567</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Clock-work

My phone rang and I sprung up from bed and ran across the room. I didn’t even need to look at the name flashing on the screen of my cell to know who it was. Everyday at 4pm like clock-work he would phone. Everyday I would sit from about 2pm practicing what I would say to him. How I would tell him he was everything I need, everything I want. How I wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let him go. He was my best friend but I wanted him to be so much more than that. But everyday I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t bring myself to say it.

“Hunter!!”

“Hey you! You sound very cheery today!”

“Well, how could I not be? I haven’t heard from you for at least 24 hours.. Thats a long time you know!”

He chuckled on the other end of the phone before diving straight into an in depth conversation with himself about lighting and sound checks and the feeling of the being on the road, the freedom, the fans, the music. I usually just sat for half an hour and listened to him talk about all these amazing things. I didn’t have much to talk about. A stupid retail job, a boring college course and some dead-end dreams. But Hunter was living the real thing. The life we had always talked about as little kids when we played “band” in his parents garage. His voice was as bright and child-like as ever as he described the colors and lighting patterns he had been working on for the next leg of the tour. I didn’t really understand anything he was talking about but it sounded amazing. I always said he was the brains of our operation, and he always said I was the looks. But in truth he was both, and everything and all. I just wished I could say it to him.

“Okay, I feel like I’ve been talking forever (y/n)! What have you been up to?”

This was always my cue. Where I would tell him all I’ve been doing is thinking about him. His smile, his scent, the way he would wrap his jacket around me when I shivered, the way he made me laugh at his dorky ways, the words he wrote and sang, his hands on a guitar, his hands on me.. The last one was only a dream though.

“Oh.. you know the usual. Lots of course work, and serving customers for minimum wage. What an exciting life I lead…”

I tried to laugh through the pain.

“Hey! You know I find you’re life exceptionally interesting. I miss you and you’re “exciting” life actually.. Sometimes this life on the road gets kinda lonely..”

“Hunter, I have to tell you this before I loose the nerve.. I.. I-”

I heard someone call from Hunter in the background and they cut me off.

“Sorry (y/n) what where you gonna say..?”

“Oh uh.. nothing never mind. It’s not important!”

I smiled down the phone through gritted teeth and Hunter sounded confused, but he let it go. We said our goodbyes and he hung-up promising to phone back at 4pm tomorrow. I knew he would. Like clock-work. And I would spent another phone-call desperate to tell him I loved him. But I knew I never would.


End file.
